


The Greatest Bastard

by pound11



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 20:42:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16730280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pound11/pseuds/pound11
Summary: 架空校园设定





	The Greatest Bastard

1.  
李敏亨和James一起提着购物袋从小超市出来，走回学校宿舍需要经过全校最有名的派对一条街，李敏亨勉强抬起提有重物的手将眼镜往上推了一下，写有“Locust St”的街牌上被学生涂上黑漆漆的颜色，甚至还有贴纸被撕下的印子。  
Locust St想必取的是洋槐树街的意思，李敏亨不是园林专业，不知道这条街上是不是真的种有洋槐树。看着双行道两旁破旧的学生租房里派对仿佛夜夜开展，简陋阳台挤着的男女手握啤酒瓶嘻嘻哈哈地聊天，不一会儿便双双抱在一起打得亲热。而派对里那些无聊的学生会向走在街边的路人吹口哨，叽里呱啦地吼着一大堆话，然而没人听得懂他们在鬼叫什么。  
李敏亨看着热闹景象，再想起这个街名，他倒觉得Locust该取“蝗虫”之意，派对动物们出门了，不一会儿全部变成蝗虫在不同的房子里蹦跳祸害地球，再夸张点可以烧掉几栋房子，警察都拿他们没办法。  
“噢我的老天……”James捏着塑料袋在一栋房子面前怔住了。李敏亨以为出了什么事，快步跑上去查看，一男一女在开着灯的小房间里交换口水，男生脱掉上衣，身材结实好看，紧接着他伸手去抓女生的卫衣下摆往上拉，女生笑着将他罩在衣服里面，而男生熟练地伸长手臂解开了女生的内衣扣子，丰满的胸部暴露在外面，男生已经迫不及待地伸出舌头在乳头附近打转。  
“上帝啊……”James重复着惊叹，李敏亨却觉得脑袋疼，入学三个月以来他第一次知道原来美国学生在屋内做爱还能忘了拉窗帘。  
“嘿，孩子们。”那屋子的前门被打开，面前出来了个亚洲面孔的男生，看上去比李敏亨和James年长几岁。他偏头看到窗户内的景象，一边的黑色耳钉在碎发里露出，低头快速笑了一下转回头来向面前两个懵懵的学弟道歉。  
“他们太激烈，把其他一切都忘了，我很抱歉让你们看到这些。”他说着话，双手插进裤袋里，歪些头，接着本人的身高和房子的台阶，颇有睥睨的意思。李敏亨想赶紧离开这里，将塑料袋换到左手，拉着James继续往学校宿舍的方向走。  
“嘿！你叫什么名字？”  
James忙回道：“我叫James！他叫Mark！”  
“谢谢！”那个男生忽然又笑了，即使李敏亨根本没回头看他，他还是朝越来越远的两个身影招手，不顾他们还听不听得到，大声说道，“我叫徐英浩 ！Johnny！回头见啊！”

2.  
在美国人的刻板印象里，计算机或编程一类的科系就是书呆子、社交恐惧症和怪人的聚集地。  
李敏亨作为计算机科学专业的大一新生，已经名声在外，尤其商学院金融系的学生几乎都知道或听说过他了。  
事情还要从期中考试的通识课文学概论说起，文学课教授虽然为人和蔼，布置起任务来眼睛都不会眨一下，在开学第一节课便通知学生需要分组合作选一本书的做赏析演讲，这个便是期中考试的内容，占总成绩的30%。  
李敏亨和James作为一个系先认识，自然组队也在一起，老师要求小组必须有5-7人，后来加入了两个留学生，到第一周结束两节课下来还是没人和他们组队，李敏亨向教授说明了问题，教授看了看名单，说还有个金融专业的孩子没有组队，就加上他吧。  
小组内谁也没想到就是这最后加入的金融专业学长Jack是个拖油瓶，小组讨论选择性参加，交换的联系方式一个也没用。在演讲前的一周Jack终于笑嘻嘻地出现在约定的图书馆里，5人占了一个公共区域的大桌子开始核查演讲分配，作为组长的李敏亨问Jack准备得怎么样，Jack懒洋洋地说才开始看书，待会儿演讲练习要空出他的位置了。  
一个组的人听了之后沉默了，中国和非洲留学生显然想说点什么，但困于语言问题嘴巴张了又闭上。李敏亨将眼镜取下捏捏山根处，不顾Jack开始愉快地发着消息，说道：“Jack，我认为你应该再认真点，我们一共讨论了4次，你就只来了1次……”  
“Ok，我知道了，我不正在抓紧时间看书补上进度吗？”  
“你这样的态度，恐怕我们都得在演讲后的队员评定里给你0分。”李敏亨冷静地讲道，面前的Jack忽然胯下脸，站起来的瞬间椅子倒在地上，周围有些走动的学生已经朝这里看过来了。  
“嘿，这位亚洲人，你给我听着，我不在乎你给我评多少分……”  
“教授告诉我说你这节课是重修，如果再有任何闪失能不能顺利毕业都不知道。我还挺惊讶的，没想到一节简单的通识课居然有人会就这么随随便便挂掉，那也没关系，不关我们什么事。但是我们也很忙，请不要再浪费我们时间了，你觉得怎么样？”  
周围的驻足了几位学生看着他们，Jack憋红脸开始收拾自己的东西，几个人没说话，李敏亨更是把视线都转回了自己的电脑屏幕上。等人走之后，组员问李敏亨怎么办，李敏亨笑了笑，说：“他不敢不准备的，没关系。”  
“哟，我看Jack该叫……那个单词怎么念，该叫Jerk。”Abedi磕磕巴巴地说，李敏亨听了忽然开始张开嘴巴大笑，最后干脆还拍起手来，全然没了刚才的强硬气场。James早就看惯了他这副模样，两位留学生倒是被他的夸张反应惊吓到。  
后来Jack回了商学院的学生电脑室，凑在朋友堆里疯狂发泄自己对李敏亨的不满，他根本没记住李敏亨的名字，只记得他是新进校的蠢货、计算机科学专业的书呆子，便拿着这个形容指代他。Jack在大四这届学生里混得风生水起，即使学习成绩平平，人际交往能力却一流，最擅长做面子功夫，后来他在文学课演讲上他顺利地说完了自己的部分，好似是精心准备过的一样。James后来感慨怎么感觉学商科的都是些徒有其表的大骗子。  
“你这是刻板印象，James。”李敏亨抱着两本教科书，拍拍他的肩示意分开走，走廊上挤满了换教室的学生，Jack似乎有意撞了一下李敏亨的肩膀，再转头朝他挑衅地笑了笑便快步朝自己的朋友们走过去，那堆人里有徐英浩，徐英浩自是记得李敏亨这个学弟的。

3.  
男生的友谊很简单也很随便，一点事就能让大家打得火热，恨不得马上就地结拜兄弟。昨天上了哪个妞，谁又向自己示好了，今天去找谁搞了点大麻来，值得炫耀的事就拿出来讲，他们从不管道德，谁更厉害才是硬道理。  
徐英浩有很多狐朋狗友，他是个懒得去管谁对谁错的人。有朋友要吹牛徐英浩自己跟着瞎起哄就好，这样的事对他来说十分简单又愉快。在文学系教学楼的走廊上远远看见李敏亨的时候，他觉得这人有着正派气质但又有股说不上的亲切气场，或许着并非“同是亚裔”那么简单的原因。  
“那就是你说的大一的书呆子？”身旁的朋友也在看李敏亨，Jack点点头，不知谁说了句“你们不觉得他还挺像小辛巴的嘛”，几个人凑在一堆大笑。后来再提起李敏亨，大家都叫他辛巴，咬人都不会痛的小狮子。  
每周周四开始Locus St的学生租房里就会开始办不同派对，实际上徐英浩去的次数不多，恰好那晚又遇见了看上去很懵懂无知的学弟，他心里已经忍不住回荡着“真可爱啊”的惊叹。从那之后他有意无意地开始观察李敏亨的踪迹，周四晚上一定会去小超市屯一周的用品，然后再面无表情地走过洋槐树街，偶尔会出现在商学院的机房，似乎是他的哪节课移到了这里上，与朋友交谈的他实际上看上去轻松又开心，并不像传统意义上的书呆子，傻笑的样子也很可爱。  
期中之后学校在体育馆内举办了一场招聘会，有意识想要建立人际网的或者找工作的学生们挤在里面和不同的招聘人员交谈。徐英浩在午餐环节恰好和李敏亨坐一桌，结束后他顺着李敏亨的方向挤过去，试图和李敏亨再次搭话。  
徐英浩只看得到李敏亨的发旋，于是低些头问：“你这么早就开始找工作？”  
李敏亨眼睛睁得大大的，认真回答道：“早点做准备，顺便锻炼自己的口才。”  
“孩子，你的语气听上去也太……官方了。”  
李敏亨哈哈笑：“是吗？真的吗？我有这么严肃吗？”  
徐英浩随着眼前男孩眯起的眼睛笑：“Mark，你应该放轻松一点……接下来你要去哪里？”  
“你们商学院离这里近，我要去趟机房，还有点作业要做。”  
徐英浩环顾四周，笑着拍一脸疑惑的学弟的背，说着“一会儿机房见”便跑开了。他急忙钻进了校外的花店，东瞧西看下他选中了月季花，只是在颜色上犯难，他悄悄点开手机查起颜色上的区别，网页结果里全显示着不同颜色的花语。男生向来不擅长做这种事，徐英浩读完后觉得所有颜色都适合送给李敏亨——纯真、青春、勇气……他与李敏亨交谈不多，却觉得那些好词都能放在李敏亨身上。  
最后他停在红色花束上，热恋，他抽出了那束，这更像是他的私心。而悄悄拿着去送给正在机房挑战表格计算的李敏亨时，男孩惊讶地接过，凑近去闻了闻花，他不太懂才见过一两次面的学长为什么要送自己花，可他还挺喜欢的，笑得像个满足的小孩，轻声对徐英浩说了声谢谢。

4.  
次日上完晚课的徐英浩路过机房时发现守班的学生是自己认识的人，便走进去打招呼，他发现桌子上放着开始枯萎的月季花束，熟悉的包装纸和丝带让他更加确定这是他昨天送给李敏亨的那束，匆匆和朋友交谈过几句后走出了教学楼。  
他很生气。若李敏亨当时很高兴地收下花的话，他就不应该把它放在机房。  
等自己气过头后，徐英浩发现自己正在学校宿舍楼下，这栋楼需要刷卡才能进去，现在周围没人，他只好围着整栋楼转悠，在花园里他发现了呆坐在椅子上的李敏亨，男生今天穿着黑色套头衫和牛仔裤，11月的夜晚非常寒冷，李敏亨似乎也不太在乎冷暖，只是缩在那里坐着发呆。  
“你在这里干嘛？”徐英浩发现李敏亨看到自己时明显露出了受到惊吓的表情，或许是自己现在的脸色真的不太好看。  
“刚和妈妈打完电话，我想再坐一坐。”  
“你不觉得你忘了什么东西吗？”  
李敏亨听了之后发出疑惑的单音节词，似乎没有听懂徐英浩在指什么，这让徐英浩更加火冒三丈。  
“你是认真的？真的记不起自己忘了什么东西吗？”  
李敏亨摇摇头。  
“我送给你的花呢？”  
面前的人大叫一声，把徐英浩吓一跳。  
“我很抱歉，我忘了……啊……我把它忘在机房里了！”李敏亨摇着头喃喃自语，“对不起Johnny，我真的不是故意的，我就是忘了……”  
徐英浩被眼前看上去无辜极了的人气笑了，仿佛自己是那个污蔑告状的，他双手环胸，看着眼前的男孩不断地搓着手向自己道歉，等李敏亨念念叨叨反省够了，他跟着坐到旁边，李敏亨露出祈求原谅的样子，大眼睛亮亮的几乎要像动画片里的卡通人物一样闪出些光芒，徐英浩受不住，干脆转头不看了。  
“哥……”  
李敏亨急得冒出了韩语，徐英浩还是没看他，闷着开口问：“和妈妈打电话，是想家了？”  
这下轮到李敏亨不说话了，半响才嗯了一声，接着回：“而且室友和女朋友在房间里……我回去好像不是很合适。”  
徐英浩偏头朝李敏亨挑起眉毛，大学宿舍里神经大条的室友比比皆是，李敏亨住的似乎还是有个人卧房的那种户型，可惜这里的建筑隔音效果实在很差，做爱这种事发出声音的话一般都能听到，这不是第一次了，李敏亨想要在自己的卧室里看会儿书都不行。  
“你带我进去看看。”  
徐英浩站起来，往宿舍门口走，李敏亨挠着头跟上去。等两人进屋后没有听到任何响动，室友房间的门缝里透出灯光，李敏亨压低声音向徐英浩解释Brian明天有考试，今晚的时间本该全部用来复习。徐英浩听罢拉着比自己矮一个头的男孩的手走进了李敏亨的卧室。  
李敏亨的房间里除了书桌上放着几本教科书和手提电脑，床上堆着几件衣服，似乎是找不到什么东西了，徐英浩关上门时李敏亨正问他需不需要喝点什么。  
“你忘了把花拿回家，我觉得我值得要更大的补偿。”  
李敏亨叹口气，坐在书桌上晃着他纤细的腿。  
“要不我请你吃顿大餐？”  
徐英浩走过去面对面靠近李敏亨：“你室友这样吵你，你都不去和他沟通一下？”  
“Brian人其实不坏，就是这件事……我就想算了。”  
“之前你对着Jack的气势去哪里了，嗯？”徐英浩伸手摸上李敏亨的头发。  
“这个不是太大的原则性问题，所以我就……”李敏亨还在想是不是该避开徐英浩的手，脸却被徐英浩捧住，看着眼前的学长将额头靠着自己的，鼻尖也相抵，越发微妙的肢体接触让他心里的警铃大作。  
“忘了追求者的花算不算原则性问题？我们是不是应该好好聊聊？”

5.  
李敏亨一时不知道该抓哪个关键字了，追求者这个词一出先让他整个人大脑宕机，徐英浩接着闭着眼睛凑过来吻他的嘴唇时他一点都没法挣脱。  
学长温柔地舔弄着他的冰凉嘴唇，人体口腔内的湿热不一会儿就传了过来，刚在外受过的凉气消失了，身体又或者是整个空间变得越来越热。李敏亨张开嘴让他的舌头进来交缠着，直到气息不足时徐英浩才放开他。  
“先以牙还牙怎么样？”  
“嗯？”  
徐英浩侧过含住李敏亨的耳垂，气息开始扑在李敏亨的敏感带上，徐英浩又开口了：“我们也做一次来吵吵他。”  
“这是不是有点混蛋了，Johnny？”  
“他吵你的时候不混蛋吗？”  
徐英浩真是想不通，能和Jack针锋相对的小辛巴为什么会对自己的室友这么宽容，他越想越吃味，干脆用牙轻轻地咬磨着李敏亨的皮肤。他把李敏亨抱起来时男孩惊呼了一下，声音有点大，徐英浩笑着将他抵在墙上继续接吻。  
“看来你是同意了，我们做吧。”徐英浩看李敏亨抓着自己的衬衣不放，有些不满意，“嘿，小辛巴，你不怕摔下去吗，搂着我脖子好不好？”  
李敏亨像是听到了什么不得了的话，突出颧骨上的皮肤开始泛着粉色，眼眶也有些红，大眼睛盯着徐英浩不放，但也没打算说什么话。  
“宝贝。”徐英浩又凑近咬着他瘦得可怜的脸颊，李敏亨被这声叫得缴械投降，双手绕过徐英浩的脖子上下交叠着，徐英浩勾起嘴角朝他笑，堵住李敏亨的嘴再次接吻。李敏亨如自己所料是个有些容易害羞的体质，徐英浩自己干脆舒服得发出了声音，李敏亨听了吓得不知所措，干脆死抱着徐英浩不放了，徐英浩见状哈哈大笑，墙那边听见室友似乎低声说着“What the fuck”。  
“敏亨，不要害羞好不好，看着哥哥好吗？”徐英浩提高了些声音，换成韩语哄着怀里的人，他双手还抬着李敏亨的大腿，没办法动作。而徐英浩的占有欲慢慢爆发出来，他可不想别人听懂他与李敏亨的对话。  
“哥，你还是别说话了。”李敏亨也用韩语回着，他感到哥哥的胸口起起伏伏地，正笑着，没办法他只好直起身用嘴去堵嘴。  
两人滚到床上去时连着床架都抖动了几下，李敏亨干脆笑出声了，徐英浩开始脱衣服，然后把丢在地上的自己的挎包捞过来翻找起里面的安全套。  
“Johnny，你……你经常出去约炮吗？”  
小辛巴发问了，徐英浩翻出一个来，双手撑在李敏亨身旁：“当你成人了，就是要随时做准备啊，安全措施要做好，老师应该教过敏亨吧？”  
这下好奇宝宝不说话了，只是乖乖点头，好像自己鬼扯一通是真的很有道理。徐英浩再也忍不住了，帮着脱下李敏亨的裤子开始做扩张。房间里喘息慢慢变成了主旋律，当徐英浩最后进入后，李敏亨忍不住发出了呻吟，在一次次律动里李敏亨慢慢感到了快感，在徐英浩再次低声叫着他的名字时，他先射了出来，白色液体喷在两人的小腹上，徐英浩覆上他的身体，笑着说：“等会儿要借你的浴室咯？”  
李敏亨咬着嘴唇点点头，徐英浩安抚着身下的放松，男孩听话地放开嘴，徐英浩顺着含住对方的舌头，下身开始加速动作，最终释放了出来。  
两人抱着温存了一会儿，徐英浩还在顾虑李敏亨会不会不喜欢黏湿的感觉，试图撑起身子的时候李敏亨抓着他的手臂。  
“Johnny，能不能再抱一会儿？”  
徐英浩笑，稍长的头发跟着落到眼前，李敏亨还是看到了他眼里的温柔。  
“做我男朋友好吗？”  
回应的是李敏亨环紧自己的拥抱。

6.  
拉扯一阵，最后还是李敏亨睡着后徐英浩才得以解放走出卧室去洗澡。他光着上半身出来时和Brian打了照面，室友似乎看好戏般盯着自己的后背不放，徐英浩全然把那些痕迹当成战绩。  
“我叫Johnny。”  
“我知道，金融系的韩国帅哥，大家都这么叫你。”  
“嘿哥们儿，我们打个商量。”徐英浩转身面对Brian，湿漉漉的长发被他挽到耳后，“我男朋友难免会在寝室里学习，不如我们都别在宿舍里捣乱，行吗？”  
“成交。”Brian干脆地与徐英浩撞拳，“我的老天，希望你是在外面租的房子。”  
徐英浩还在慢吞吞地擦头发，随之出现在脸上的是个偷腥般的微妙笑容。  
“是的，我在外面住。”

 

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> BGM：Arctic Monkeys-Why'd you only call me when you're high?


End file.
